toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Coela
"Well, the seasonal drought's almost here, so I guess it's time for me to go. Bye guys!" —Coela, "The Seasonal Drought" Coela is the second most prominent heroine in the series, and she is the only recurring aquatic friend as well. She also has one of the largest fanbases of all the characters. History Coela first appeared in Season 1, in the first episode. She did not appear in every episode, but in the ones she did she had a very large role and always participated in the action of the episode. Usually, she was able to reach areas via bodies of water that no one else could reach, and in some episodes Krinole would ride on her back to get to those areas. Later, though, the seasonal drought forced Coela to retreat from the show and head to places unknown. Luckily, the seasonal drought took place mostly when the creators went on vacation, so when they came back Coela returned as well. Coela returned in Season 2, but unlike the last season she appeared in all of the episodes excluding those that took place during the seasonal drought. She would usually surface partway through the episode and then participate in the main action, with her ability to swim once again proving very useful. One recurring comical scene is when Slush wakes up and jumps into the water to catch a fish to eat, he ends up catching Coela without noticing, who ends up screaming her head off for help as Slush shows off his big catch to another character like Krinole. Coela had a similar role as Season 2 in Season 3, being caught by Slush, and surfacing partway into the episode. However, the interesting thing about this new island was that instead of having a seasonal drought, it had a seasonal high tide, as the water that drained from the droughts ended up here. So, the character would move upland a bit more, and Coela now had access to a river that allowed her to go deeper into the Island. By Season 4, Coela played yet another similar role, except on this island there were neither seasonal droughts nor high tides. As well as being used as a vital adventurer who could enter water-accessible areas, she could also be used as a comic relief character, since unlike past seasons she would now sometimes jump onto land and flop around on her side to move around, being completely unaffected by the lack of water. Character Coela has a somewhat diverse personality. Firstly, she is very helpful, as even though she can choose to go about a whole day underwater with her other, unseen fish friends, she still decides to help out the Toy Island Crew with their problems. Secondly, she can be very aggressive when trying to save her own skin, as seen when she yells out for help whenever Slush catches her. Thirdly, she is also quite eccentric, as when she is flopping about land and trying to shout out to her friends to wait for her, she is completely unaffected by the lack of water, and the whole scene is hilarious. Appearance Coela's body is mostly blue. Her scales are different shades of blue, allowing her to effectively blend in with the water around her as to avoid predators. She has blue eyes as well. All of her fins, as well as her lips, are yellow. Breathing Coela is shown to be able to breathe both in and out of water. Obviously, since she goes about most of her affairs underwater, she can breathe there. However, whenever she is talking to the Toy Island Crew, or whenever she is flopping about on land, she can still talk, breathe, and function normally, so it seems that she can breathe on land as well. Trivia *Coela's name comes from the coelacanth fish, despite not resembling one at all. *In a 2004 character popularity poll for Season 1, Coela was voted the most popular out of the original thirteen characters. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4.5 Characters Category:Toy Island Crew